Hayll Terreille
Hayll is a territory dominated by cities that have been around almost as long as their inhabitants and are forever expanding. Very little remains in the way of farmland and so the territory is not a fertile one, most of its goods are imported from outside so commerce is rich. Responsible Players: Kitty Provinces 'Draega' (Held by Christoff L'Louche & the Slave Rebellion) Haylls Capital City. It's concreted streets hold everything a long lived race could ever want, from music to theater, fine dining and grand hotels. 'Bellafaire' (Ruled by: Lady Briar Verruille Red Birthright) Here is the scramble for wealth. Here is the battle of merchants and miners. Here, the land is raped for all of worth to be offered up to the feasts of the aristocrats. The dominant township in Bellafaire is of a similar name, that of Belfaire. It is home to the province queen. 'Old Draega' The ruins of Haylls Capital, left from the purge and the new city built up around it. 'Marvys' (Currently under the control of Cristoff L'louche and the slave rebellion) ''' The golden slopes of Marvys are coated equally with grain and grapevines. The farmlands are more gentle than the courts, and if there is peace to be had in Hayll, it would be found here, among the wineries. Current Territory Court '''Ruling Queen or Warlord Prince: Marcella De'Ville ( NPC Deceased) Steward: Master of the Guard: First Escort: Consort: Head of the Hourglass: Court Healer: First Circle: Second Circle: A Group of slaves who were amongst the leaders of the slave rebellion currently rule over Draega, all of the other provinces are still ruled by their original Province and District queen's though the Province Queens have no Territory Queen to rule them any more. History Hayll has a long and sordid history, in the time of Witch it was the home and playground of Dorothea SaDiablo the self proclaimed High Preistess of Hayll, who was responsible for what later became known as 'The Taint,' a spiralling bastardisation of Blood law, protocol and tradition. It was from Hayll that Dorothea set to taking control of every territory in Terreille, and not a few in Kaeleer with the ultimate goal of being High Priestess and ultimate ruler of both realms, Terreille the Realm of 'Light' and Kaeleer, the shadow realm. With the backing of Hekatah Sadiablo, the once wife of the High Priest of Hell, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo Dorothea very nearly accomplished her goal, though her plans were cut short by the appearance of Witch and the forming of the dark court, and later by the complete purge of the 'Taint' from all three realms by Witch. Hayll has always been a very class focused Territory rules over by the upper class known as Hayll's 100 Families, or the 'Aristo's.' Recent Events For many years Hayll has been under the tyranis rule of Queen Marcella, little known to her though her own court healer had been plotting against her for many years and only after she had set the final strand into a web that would break every ring of obedience in the capital city of Draega and some of its surrounding towns did Helena Satine, Hayll's healer's plot get revealed. Helena lost her life for her treason but Marcella died soon after in the riots that followed the breaking of the rings of obedience and the subsequent freeing of every slave in Draega. One such slave was Archer Lions, sold into servitude by parents to poor to keep him, he had been assigned as a pleasure slave to a prominant political family, one of Hayll's 100 families. There he met a distant cousin of his then masters, a young Queen known as Aenira. The two became unlikely friends, Archer teaching Aenira basic craft in secret which she had been denied for fear she would break free of her 'cousins; and become a threat to Marcella's rulership. The two broke free in the riots and are now recouperating in an isolated , abandoned farmhouse outside the Province along with their friend, Jael Iscah Farwol, a renouned assassin based in Draega. Time passed and Aenira healed, the trio moved to a small town on the edges of the Province of Marvys and the ruins of Old Draega. It was in the ruins that Archer then met Loredana Driegan, a young healer from Haylls 100 families. Meanwhile the rich and influential in Hayll battle for supremacy, the slave rebellion has created a vaccume of power in the territory, with Queen Marcella now dead and the slaves holding Draega, the Province queens are unsure of what to do One of them is Dead, Alissa Sai Laurine, killed by a member of her own court, Matthias Daitrave at the behest of the Slave Rebellion's new leader Andre Pasquel Mercer. Only one Province Queen is left standing against the rebels, a one puppet Queen under Marcella, named Briar Veruille. Briar's Steward has high ambitions, with Marcella gone he has control of one of the most powerful queens in the territory with Briar and he plans to make her Territory Queen and rule for her. However with Marcella gone the young queen has her own ideas of how her life should turn out and who should be ruling Hayll and how. Thread Timeline Threads are listed in chronological/ story time order of occurrence. NOT post order. #Kiss Kiss #A Healers Touch #Another Contract, Another Day #Talking to Strangers #Cause for Celebration #Tangled Lies #Working out the anger #Against the Rules #Dark Cold and Alone #Interest in Jewelry #A Lesson in Craft #The Sad Story of Helena Satine, or Haylls Healer #A New World Order #Breaking Free #Following a Firestorm #Troubling News #Chopping out the Guilty #What to do about the rebels #Search out the Innocent #Gone. Just Gone. #Finding Her. #News #Things Go Bump In The Night #A New Leader and Old Goals #So I Will Bid You Goodnight #Troubling News #What to do about the rebels #Chained #A winters night in bellafaire #The Queen's Guard #Prophesies & Portents # Aftermath # Hope and Power Category:Territories Hayll's 100 Families & Their Members *Datriave **Godric: Opal to Red Warlord Prince (DECEASED) **Mathias: Red Black Widow Warlord Prince **Messiah: Opal to Green Warlord Prince *DeSade **Marsilea: Purple-Dusk to Green Queen *DeVille **Marcella: Opal to Green Queen (DECEASED) *Driegen **Ariadne: Purple-Dusk Priestess **Lorena: Sapphire to Grey Black Widow Healer **Loredana: Tiger-Eye to Rose Healer **Luciana: Purple-Dusk to Sapphire* Black Widow * Roshan ** Keaira ** Damien *Sai'Larine **Alissa: Red Black Widow Queen *Troy **Damian *Winters **Margerate **May **Celeste: Sapphire to Ebon-Grey Queen (DECEASED) *Veruille **Amy **Devon **Briar: Red Birthright Black Widow Queen Other Important links *Hayll's territory court page and plot run down Category:Territories